Aire de febrero
by MWH98
Summary: Esta es una traducción de ena historia que me encanto espero y a ustedes igual Eres terrible en los deportes -Dios prohibe alguna mano tuya en un bate o ponerte en patines o cualquier cosa- pero si Alice fuera una deportista tú serías toda una estrella


**Hey! Aqui yo de nuevo con otra historia de crepúsculosólo que no es mía xD es una traducción de una que leí, espero y les guste tanto como a mi**

**Disclaimmer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Ni siquiera esta historia es mia, es de amberpire yo solo la traducí (o eso intenté)**

**Aire de Febrero**

Siempre olvidas traer tu chaqueta.

Pero se siente bien aquí, sin la chaqueta. Piensas que quizás es bueno estar fríaí porque te recuerda a ella y te gusta eso. Te gusta mucho. Es cierto que no están sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y es cierto que no está su aliento soplando a través de tu rostro y es cierto que ella no está, pero tú piensas que puedes hacer esto porque es todo lo que tienes ahora.

Quizá tú no olvidaste la chaqueta, quizá tú no la trajiste porque tu querías estar fría. Lo hiciste a propósito.

No hay nieve, pero se siente como si la hubiera. Estás sentada en medio de la pradera con tus piernas cruzadas y tus ojos cerrados y no estás frotando tus brazos por calor porque no lo quieres. Quieres esta ilusión de Alice sosteniéndote hasta que ella regrese. Ella siempre se va por un largo tiempo y tú no sabes que hacer contigo misma. La gente te llama muy dependiente o muy obsesiva y quizás es verdad, pero tú no le pones atención a este punto. Que es lo que vas a hacer; ¿tratar de convencer a la gente que Alice no es tu todo?

Que tonto sería eso

Tú vienes en periodos con el hecho que cuando Alice no está aquí, tampoco estás tú, y hasta que tú la veas otra vez no puedes funcionar correctamente. Eso es como si tú estuvieras en piloto automático cuando ella se va. Tú odias que algunas personas piensen que tú te conviertes en menos de una persona o menos de un independiente pero este no es el tipo de amor donde dos personas están sobre su cuenta e interactúan, este es el tipo de amor cuando dos personas son una en el mismo y ellas necesitan estar juntas todo el tiempo o eso es sólo vacío y apenas soportable. No te importa ser una extensión de Alice. Tú actualmente lo disfrutas bastante.

Ella dijo que volvería el lunes pero hoy es domingo y veinticuatro horas parecen como un año, especialmente desde que ellos se fueron la tarde del jueves. Tú inhalas la brisa de Febrero y tiemblas y piensas en ella deslizándose lejos de ti con un beso en tú cuello para subir al auto. Ellos necesitaban cazar y tú entendiste eso porque los ojos de Alice se convertían menos y menos dorados cada día. Emmett estuvo atrás de ella sacudiendo su cabeza y mascullando acerca de cómo tú y Alice están 'tan enamoradas' y a ti te gustó el sonido de eso.

Tú conoces su cara como la palma de tu mano. Más que eso, tú conoces su cara mejor de lo que conoces cualquier cosa. Si tú pudieras ser experta en cualquier otra cosa, sería Alice. Tú no eres particularmente buena en mucho –tú nunca has sido una dibujante o una escritora o cualquier otra cosa- pero tú siempre has sido buena en Alice. Tú siempre has sido buena en conocer que decir y moverte en sincronía con ella y volviéndote familiar con cada parte de su cuerpo. Eres terrible en los deportes –Dios prohíbe alguna mano tuya en un bate o ponerte en patines o algo- pero si Alice fuera una deportista, tú serías toda una estrella

Tú conoces este lugar, también, como la palma de tu mano. Este lugar es el mejor para venir cuando la necesitas aquí y ella no está o cuando necesitas sentir su congelada piel y no puedes. El pasto está muerto ahora mismo, tiñéndose café y quebrandose en tus manos. Está rodeado por espesor, altos arboles con brazos como las piernas de una araña y realmente, ellos dan un poco de miedo, pero te gusta pensar que esos árboles son personas tratando de herirte, pero ellos no pueden tenerte porque es donde Alice esta. Alice te salvará de cualquier cosa.

Tu bolsillo de repente explota y vibraciones corren bajo tu pierna. Tú estallas, tus ojos se abren y miras de costado contra el sol atrás de las espesas nubes, cavando en los bolsillos de tus jeans. Tú dejas caer el teléfono dos veces antes de que te dirigieras a abrirlo de golpe y presionarlo con tu oreja. Tú no te molestas en checar quien era. Tú ya lo sabes

"Alice" Tú lo dices inmediatamente lejos porque, honestamente, si tú tuvieras la elección, esa sería la única palabra en tu vocabulario que tuviera algún tipo de importancia

"Hey Bella."

Tú puedes oír la sonrisa en su voz y automáticamente tú estás sonriendo también, sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos y presionándolo lo más duro que puedes contra tu oreja como si haciéndolo tu serías capaz de fundirte en su voz "¿Cómo estás? ¿Están las cosas bien?"

"Estoy bien, todos están bien. Nosotros estamos llegando a casa temprano"

Tú jadeaste y te retorciste con regocijo porque se siente como una década desde la última vez que la viste. Tú fin de semana ha sido vacío y monótono desde que ella dejó. "¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche?"

"Yo creo que un poco más pronto que eso."

Tú la sientes antes que nada, su aliento en la en la concha de tu oreja. El teléfono es cerrado de golpe y arrojado a suelo y tu estas girando alrededor pero antes de que puedas ella está ya encima de ti, presionándote contra el piso de la pradera. No puedes tomarte el tiempo de apreciar su rostro porque sus labios están en la curva de tu cuello y estás mucho más preocupada con eso. Sus manos están golpeando bajo tu espalda y jalándote hacia arriba hasta que tus caderas se encuentren con las de ella y tu respiración es desigual y pesada. Tú pudiste experimentar esto cientos de veces al día y tú todavía estas temblando y sin pensamiento racional.

"¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? ¿No te estás congelando?" Sus manos se movieron desde tus caderas y ellos están en tus brazos pero eso sólo te enfría más. Tú solo sacudes tu cabeza porque ese el exactamente el frío que estabas buscando "Yo te eché de menos" dijo ella contra tu cuello y ella está congelándose encima de ti. Ella es el aire de febrero condensado en una persona y finalmente tú no tienes que pretender que ella es el viento nunca más "Yo creo que es posible empezar trayéndote con nosotros. Yo digo, nosotros no nos podemos alimentar contigo alrededor. Puedo traerte una tienda o algo…"

"Yo creo que eso estaría bien" Tú interrumpes, tus manos alrededor de su cintura y tratando de jalarla más cerca de ti misma lo más que puedes. "Déjame ver, yo digo. Si voy a ser una vampiro, yo necesito saber eso de cualquier manera" Honestamente, el pensamiento de comer animales en el bosque no te molesta tanto. Claro, la sangre será dura de ajustarse, pero es un precio que tú estás más que dispuesta a pagar por una eternidad con Alice.

Eternidad. Es imposible envolver tu mente alrededor, pero te gusta el concepto.

Ella suspira y finalmente se jala hacia atrás, sus piernas en cada lado de tu cintura y tú la miras. Eso no importa, cómo a menudo tú la miras o si tú pasas la eternidad con ella o no, ella es siempre va a ser la más hermosa persona a la que le pondrás tus ojos encima. Sus rasgos son delicados, su piel es suave y pálida y tú no puedes ayudar pero levantas tu mano y la posas en su mejilla. Sus ojos son de un dorado brillante ahora, brillando hacia abajo a ti a pesar el ligero fruncido en sus labios. Tú cepillas tu pulgar por ellos. Ellos se separan con la prisa de un aliento helado

"¿Cuando quieres hacer…?"

"Tan pronto como piensas, yo debería" Tú te apoyaste a ti misma en tus codos y Alice inmediatamente enredo sus manos en la parte por detrás de tu cabeza. Ella suspira y sus ojos caen. Aunque sus pestañas son hermosas. Ambas están en silencio por un rato y tú sabes que este tema pone a Alice nerviosa, pero es necesariamente malo si las dos quieren lo que desesperadamente necesitas; las dos. "¿Después de que nos graduemos? De esa manera Charlie pensará que estoy en el colegio cuando yo realmente me estaré ajustando al cambio en tu casa"

"Tú haces que suene fácil" Ella mira hacia arriba y a ti otra vez y sus ojos están tan tristes tu casi caes pero no puedes.

"Yo sé que no es fácil. Yo sé que duele. Yo sé que es duro" Tu muerdes tu labio y caes atrás contra el piso de la pradera otra vez. Ella te sigue, rodando en su lado con tus piernas enredadas en el pasto con las de ella y su mejilla está en tu hombro y sus manos en la superficie de tu espalda. "Eso lo vale"

"Tú eres la única que está haciendo todos los sacrificios" Ella dijo con sus labios moviéndose contra ti

"Eso está bien" Tu lo dijiste. Está bien. Nada está bien si tú puedes pasar todos los días por el resto de cuánto tiempo con Alice

"Yo siento que te estoy haciendo trampas"

"¿Porque? Esto es lo que yo quiero, Alice, yo te quiero, y si convirtiéndome en una vampira es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré en orden para tenerte" tú te encogiste de hombros y te giraste entonces tus labios estaban en su frente "Entonces es lo que tengo que hacer"

Tú sientes su sonrisa contra tu cuello y besaste su mejilla. Tú te mentiste en la pradera no estás segura de por cuanto tiempo, pero no te importa porque el tiempo no tiene mucha sustancia aquí. Con la combinación de la piel de Alice y el viento enfriado, tú estás casi entumida, pero no te importa. Tú escogerías congelado hasta la muerte que un fuego cualquier día, si esa muerte significa estar para siempre en los brazos de Alice.


End file.
